


Seafoam Blue

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Painter, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, alternative universe, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Despite having not seen the clumsy brunette once since the accident,The clear image of Flynn’s seafoam blue eyes had stuck in the painter's mind. Even while Mathias had been so focused on recreating the ruined Commision for his client, the blue of the other man's eyes remained a constant mental image.Somewhat distracting, quite a few pages of scrap sketch paper had been scribbled over in attempts to remove the image from the painter's present concentrations.None came close to what the real deal had held, even when Shaw added carefully mixed pigments to the parchment.Colors on still paper couldn’t compete with the vibrancy and life held in the brunette’s eyes.——————The Master Painter! Shaw AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 12





	Seafoam Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The Painter! Shaw au no one asked for, but wouldn’t leave my mind as an idea. 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Come follow me on the things.

Shaw sighed, leaning back in his rickety old chair to look over the product of his work. Piercing green eyes scanned over each brush stroke and every area where colors swirled together. Creating a beautiful picture spread over stretched canvas. 

The master painter had been commissioned by a noble to paint a detailed recreation of Stormwind castle.   
The painting itself was nearly there, living in the towering city for all his life had given the redhead an advantage to his art.  
Most Commissions being of relation to the city herself.  
That was what had gotten him the title Master Painter. 

Years ago one painting in particular, a piece of the Stormwind Gates, had gotten more than an abundance of attention. The name Mathias Shaw spread with word of his talent. Soon after, requests had come in droves.

The fame had been unexpected but not entirely unwanted.  
In the end the funds from each Commision more than paid the bills and kept food on the table.  
He’d been able to afford a decent studio apartment in the mage district, something otherwise impossible without the current flow of income.

Despite all the fame and widespread knowledge of his name, Mathias remained humble. Choosing to live modestly and keep out of the public eye best he could. 

Art was his passion, and sharing it with the world was more than fulfilling, beyond that the redhead needed nothing else. 

Humming quietly, Mathias dipped the fine bristles back into a pallet of darkened pigments, focusing now mostly on the shadows and fine lines of the painting. 

So focused in fact that the sudden movement beside him was not noticed until it was too late.  
Walking just paces beside where the painter had been working, was a broady man carrying two large kegs above each shoulder. 

Unfortunately for Shaw, said keg carrying man fumbled in his step and lost the sturdy hold he’d had on one of the large kegs.  
In a haphazard attempt to catch the falling barrel he only made it tumble further, thus colliding with the Master painter’s easel.

In a blur of too quick movements for any actions against the occurring chain of events, the wooden keg came down, bringing the small wooden structure down with it, the keg hits the ground splintering open allowing the contents to flush out and upward.

Atop it all the painting Shaw had been diligently working on fell, the canvas dropping down on the fallen bits of broken and jagged wood.  
The colorful oil painted art split in various places, as the splatter from the keg’s demise collided with still wet oil, causing the pigments to run and bleed.

Thus was the end of that particular Commision.

It all happened so fast in a chain of actions none could stop, even if they wanted too.

In the end, when the events ceased their course, the man who’d been carrying the kegs, remained stock still arms outstretched as if he’d been moving to try and stop the destruction, blue eyes blown wide with shock and horror. The remaining keg sat on the ground behind him, forgotten.

Shaw, who’d been sitting in front of his work, had been unfortunate enough to experience the splatter and debris up front.   
From head to toe the redhead was splattered with paint and alcohol from the keg. Bits of wooden splinters clung to the soft cloth of the man's clothes. 

A silence befell the area then, awkward and tense as those who had paid witnesses to the chaos held their breath for what was to come.

The larger man was first to act, stepping forward tentatively with outstretched hands, his face drawn tight.  
“Mate, I… I'm so sorry, I’ll...”

Before the regretful brunette could finish, Mathias held up a paint splattered hand to silence the apology.  
“Don’t.” 

Taking a step back, the man let his arms fall to his sides. His eyes scanning over the ruined painting forlornly. “Aye...”  
The others' aggression was fair enough.

With a sigh, Mathias stood, shoving off what had landed on him with a dissatisfied grunt. His face pulled into a pensive glare that soon was directed to those who continued to stare onward in interest.   
All observers scattered after the direct look, returning back to their individual tasks. Leaving the two men to themselves.

“Let me at least help you some, mate. It’s my mess-“

A rush of anger surged through Mathias, his jaw setting in place.   
The painter was still faced away from the other man, piercing green glaring daggers into the stone wall a ways off.

“It most certainly is your mess, good sir. How idiotic can one person be that they do not pay mind to where they are walking.” Tension strained in the redheads neck, irritation seeming to spark off.

“I really am sorry, mate. A fumbles a fumble any day, but I ruined that painting you were working on in the process. If I’d just lost my barrels alone, that'd be another story” A step forward and the man's hand laid on the painter's shoulder, warm and comforting in a way.   
“I’m sorry.” 

The last few words were spoken with such sincerity combined with the warm pressure of the man's hand caused Mathias’s gaze to shift upwards, locking with two crystal clear sea blue eyes.

A soft gasp escaped from the shorter man's lips as his heart skipped a rhythm.   
“Indeed…” Mathias scanned the others' faces before speaking again.  
“Well enough an apology, I suppose.” His voice was a betrayer in its unevenness. 

The brunette gave a half smile before stepping back, intent on helping clean the mess. Mathias joined moments after and soon enough the area was cleared of any signs the incident even happened. 

All that remained once the discarded wood was thrown away and paint was cleared from stone cobble, was the shredded canvas.

“Like nothing ever happened, aye?” The brunette, who Mathias had learned to be named Flynn, gently elbowed the painter in the arm, a grin plastered over his face.

Shifting away from the taller male, Shaw nodded in agreement, wiping his hands on his already stained pants.  
“Yes well, nothing had to happen in the first place.” 

Flynn let out a laugh, nodding his head.  
“When you’re right, you’re right, Mattie.” Reaching out a hand between himself and Mathias, the taller gave another half smile.  
“Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” 

Shaw stared at the hand for a moment before relenting and clasping the others hand in a stiff shake.   
“I suppose, that can be in order.”

The bright smile Mathias received was enough to cover any residual annoyance over the painting. 

After everything was said and done, the two men went their separate ways. One back to paints and canvas, the other back to kegs and bottles.   
————-  
Weeks passed by quickly thereafter.   
The commission that had been ruined was recreated and safely delivered to its new home, Shaw used the money to restock his supplies as he waited on a new order to come in.

Despite having not seen the clumsy brunette once since the accident,  
The clear image of Flynn’s seafoam blue eyes had stuck in the painter's mind. Even while Mathias had been so focused on recreating the ruined Commision for his client, the blue of the other man's eyes remained a constant mental image. 

Somewhat distracting, quite a few pages of scrap sketch paper had been scribbled over in attempts to remove the image from the painter's present concentrations. 

None came close to what the real deal had held, even when Shaw added carefully mixed pigments to the parchment.  
Colors on still paper couldn’t compete with the vibrancy and life held in the brunette’s eyes.

Mathias had sat himself in the courtyard of the Mage District, a sketch pad laid open on his lap, pencil held between his teeth as the painter's mind wandered.   
Currently there were no commission orders to work on, no in progress projects to tweek and finish, simply the master painter was left to his own creative devices for the time being. 

On the slightly yellowish parchment was sketched out a pair of eyes, in great detail down to the lashes.   
Except rather than the inside of the iris having anatomical detailing, the painter had chosen a more creative route.

A small recreation of the sea had been carefully sketched inside each of the small circles, with an even smaller sketch of a sailing ship across the churning waters, drawn only in the right eye, facing the left. It had been drawn as if the ship was sailing from one eye to the next.

“That’s a real great doodle, you’ve got there, mate!”

A familiar carefree voice chimed from behind Mathias.  
Turning quickly, Mathias’s rich green eyes met with the very same seafoam blue he’d been imagining for days.

“Hi there.” Flynn smiled, inclining his head to the side, causing strands of long hair to cascade down his shoulder.

“Hello.” Shaw shifted to gain a better visual of the newcomer, while allowing room for him to sit if he’d so choose.

“Ment what I said, you’re quite good at what ya do, mate.” Flynn spoke as he sat beside the painter on the bench.

A light blush dusted over Mathias’s cheeks at the compliment. He’d heard much praise and admiration over his work but never one so direct as the broader man had just done. 

“I appreciate that, thank you.” Spoke the painter as he looked over his own work carefully. Ever vigilant for mistakes or room for improvement.

“Who might be the lucky muse, if I may be so bold?” Flynn moved closer, his hand close enough to the currently unused hand of the painter that their fingers brushed against one another.

“It appears you would be so bold. Simply put, Someone I had only the chance to meet briefly.” Shaw answered curtly, not intent on flat out telling the other of his interest. 

“Seems someone special if you’re here doodling their eyes like a love sick fool.” Flynn observed offhanded with a hum, leaning into the painter's side.   
This time the shorter man didn’t move away like he had when they first had met. Still Flynn’s words had grated on Shaw's mind.   
Who was he to call Shaw out as if he were some love stricken school boy.  
That wasn’t the case at all.  
Was it?

That seemed to solidify something for the brunette as his smile grew to an almost awed expression, his blue eyes twinkling in some form of recognition.

“You know, they say the eyes are the way to one's soul.” Chimed the brunette again, this time his voice softer, face thoughtful as he looked over the sketch in Shaw’s lap. Something was all too familiar about the carefully drawn eyes.

“You are correct, that is a very well known saying.” Mathias agreed, slight irritation passing at the softness of the others' voice held, curiosity peaking at what Flynn was to be getting at. 

A grin spread further over the taller males face, he then moved to point directly at the small sailing ship drawn inside the sketched iris.  
Such a small detail that held so much meaning behind it.

“Then it wouldn’t surprise you to learn that I have always had quite the affinity of the sea and her many wonders, would it?”   
The grin only grew as the painter's eyes widened in surprise, before a grin spread over his face as well.

“Is that so?”   
Mathias couldn’t help but laugh at being caught.

“Aye, shall we perhaps talk more over dinner, share tales of our souls desires?”   
Smoothly Flynn pushed his chances, he would not be disappointed as Shaw nodded, agreeing to the date with little apprehension.   
That very date went off without a hitch, to both men’s relief in regards to how disasterly the two had met. 

A few days later, after both men agreed to continue seeing one another, Flynn received a carefully wrapped package in the mail.

When uncovered the packaging revealed a beautiful oil painting about the size of an average window.  
The picture pulled taunt over the wooden frame was the very same Shaw had sketched days before, only now in excellent detail and vibrant pigment.

Flynn smiled wide as he quickly set to hang the painting on his apartment wall for all to see upon entry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my very random AU fic!


End file.
